waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
La Ronde Dreaming Up!
La Ronde Dreaming Up! is a daytime parade that premiered on May 28, 2019 at La Ronde. It replaced La Ronde Happiness is Here Parade, it featured Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny and his Disney Friends take Guests to a world of fantasy and imagination as the five units and 13 floats immersed Guests in the many wonders of the Disney dream. Parade Unit Dream Up! – Dreams can take us anywhere (Pierrick, Jade, Samuel and Alexis) *Opening: Igor Déor leads the way on a rainbow, stylized horse. Leading the “Dreaming Up!” parade is Pierrick, Jade, Samuel and Alexis on a float pulled by winged horses. As the host of the parade, Les Clowns du Carrousel guides Guests into the world of dreams. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Pluto Chip and Dale walk in front of it, and the Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety and Sylvester march behind it. Caillou and the friends ride small springy sky floats front them. Playful Dreams – Dreams that make us smile (Tournesol) *Tournesol's Magical Toy: Tournesol rides the butterfly version of her film's curious Caterpillar. Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet and Rabbit pull an oversized Itchy & Scratchy Pain-O-Meter toy. *''Alix et les Merveilleux'' : Based on the tv serie. Alix, Chapelier, Lelièvre and Lapin appear on a float depicting a tea party, featuring teacups and pots, walls made out of flowers adorning the green grass. This float is a retheme of the Finale unit from Jubilation!. *''Pinocchio'' / Alice in Wonderland: Pinocchio, Alice and Friends adorn this 2-in-1 Float. The first part have Pinocchio himself at the front of a giant Windmill, and the second has Alice riding a Giant Teacup, the can-can puppet is the bungee-jumping on a float similar to the Pinocchio float of Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. Dreams from the Heart – Romantic Dreams (Kabotine) *Kabotine's Magical Toy: In the vein of the previous horse and butterfly floats Kabotine rides the bird version of her Rankin/Bass animated series. Stanley, Gus and Rosie toy boat flower floats. *''Festival of Family Classics'': This 2-in-1 float has the Fairy Godmother on the smaller half, and Cinderella, Princess Beauty, Snow White and Alice on the larger half, which is adorned with a fancy roof and is covered in romantic flowers and decorations. Dreams of Enchantment (Pantouf) *Pantouf's Magical Toy: Pantouf kicks off the unit aboard a pink and yellow Cat. Buster and Chauncey pushes a small float featuring jack in the box versions of Duke of Raoche. *''Fantasia 2000'' / Melody Time: Based on the 1999 and 1948 animated film. 2 Giant piano make up this music, which Little Toot and Bumble Boogie host for Tin Soldier and Ballerina. *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'': Based on the 1992 animated film. Tom and Jerry ride a giant boat containing a huge jar of cat, as a two dogcatchers looks ahead of them. Aunt Pristine Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand ride small car floats behind them. Dreams Take Flight (Giboulééé) *Giboulééé's Magical Toy: Giboulééé lead the final unit on identical horses to those they ride in Disneyland's Mickey's Soundsational Parade. Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Carface and Killer pushes a small float featuring music box versions of clock. *''The Magic School Bus'': Based on the tv serie. The Bus makes his first appearance at the Park, flying high with Wanda, Ralphie, Arnold and Mrs. Frizzle on his back over a large bridge, the forest is the fly on a float similar to the Up float of Pixar Play Parade. *''The Swan Princess'' / Thumbelina: The final float is another 2-in-1 float. Odette gracefully floats high over kingdoms near Swan Lake, and Thumbelina and Prince Cornelius flying high over the moon with the help of vale of the fairies and happy thoughts. *Abigail, Edgar, Russell, and Michelle, Hubie, Rocko, Marina, Homer Simpsons, Marge Simpsons, Bart Simpsons and Lisa Simpsons, and Fievel and Tanya wave rainbow-colored ribbons behind the float. *That's all Folks! Float: The That's all Folks! is depicted on a huge drum. Category:La Ronde entertainment Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Caillou characters Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:My Little Pony characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Les Clowns du Carrousel characters Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Alix et les Merveilleux characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Festival of Family Classics characters Category:Fantasia 2000 characters Category:Melody Time characters Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:The Magic School Bus characters Category:The Swan Princess characters Category:Thumbelina characters Category:Once Upon a Forest characters Category:The Pebble and the Penguin characters Category:The Simpsons characters Category:An American Tail characters